Water vessels fitted with hydrofoils offer improved performance for vessels at speed. A hydrofoil is generally a wing or wing like structure mounted on struts beneath the vessels which act to lift the vessel from the water during forward motion. As the hull of the vessel is lifted from the water, the drag of the vessel in the water is reduced, thereby increasing potential speed.